Wilderness
by AsininePlunge
Summary: Steve needs to relax, and Tony just wants an authentic s'more.


Prompt: Wilderness

Pairing: Tony/Steve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Avengers.

A/N: I just use a word generator thing to give me prompts. And then to pick the pairing I have a list of names and then I roll a dice. Pretty lame system but it gets my fingers itching so I guess it works. All of my works are unbeta-ed. (Is that how that's spelled? I don't know.)

* * *

"This was a horrible idea, Tony."

Steve glared at Tony's back as they continued to hike through the trees. The spontaneous camping trip planned by Tony was supposed to be a relaxing weekend out in the woods. Instead they were hiking through dense wilderness looking for civilization or a road at least. Tony had suggested that they leave all of their gadgets at the tower that the camping trip was going to be a 'real' camping trip and that meant no technology.

"How was I supposed to know that people could actually get lost in the woods? I thought those were made up stories."

"Tony… nevermind, I don't even know what to say to that. You could have at least brought a map or something. Do you even know what state we're in?"

"No idea. Maybe parachuting into an unknown state's forest wasn't a good idea. I can admit that. But hey, were here so might as well go with it, right? I've never camped before and I've never gotten lost in a forest before so this could be an ultimate experience!"

Tony stopped walking and turned around to grin at Steve. His hair was pushed back from falling through the sky and he had his hands on the straps of his backpack. The fact that they were lost in god knows where didn't seem to affect him.

Tony looked around at the clearing that they stopped at and nodded in affirmation. He swung his pack off and started to unpack his things.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

"Uh, unpacking my things. This place looks like an ideal camping spot, not that I would know but I mean it looks like it could be in some kind of outdoorsy magazine, right? And look there's even a little creek."

Steve looked around the clearing and agreed, hesitantly, that it was a pretty good spot. There was enough shade to counter the blazing sun overhead, and the little creek was more like a little river so he could go take a dip if it got too hot. Actually, Steve had to agree that the spot was perfect. He got down to start unpacking his things alongside Tony. His sleeping bag and pillows were the only things he needed to unpack, along with the tent that he and Tony were sharing. He tried to hand the tent over to Tony to set up but Tony just stared at the bag blankly. Steve waited a second then sighed in exasperation. Of course Tony wouldn't know how to set up a tent. Steve managed to figure out how to set it up fairly quickly and he beamed in accomplishment over it.

"Nice. Who knew tents were so complicated. I mean, why does it have to have so many poles? Why couldn't it just be a pop up one?"

"You're the one that picked it out Tony. And it wasn't that complicated. I got it, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

Tony patted him on the shoulder and just chucked his things into the finished tent. The sky was starting to darken and Steve went off to find firewood. The surrounding forest around him was humming with activity and he smiled sadly. The last time he was in the woods was before the crash. He and the Commandos would camp out in the woods often. He shook his head in melancholy and went back to picking up large logs for firewood. By the time he got back, Tony had set up the inside of the tent for them both and was waiting for him.

"Ohh, do you think we could make s'mores? I've never had authentic s'mores before."

"Did you even bring any marshmallows?"

"I'm not stupid Steve, of course I did. I might have gotten us lost in the woods but I would never forget to bring marshmallows to my first camping trip, I know where my priorities lie."

"I'm sorry, my bad."

Tony huffed at his sarcasm and went inside to grab the marshmallows. The logs were, fortunately, dry so the fire started relatively fast. Soon the sky was dark and both Tony and Steve had marshmallows on a stick roasting above the flames.

"So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Eh, don't worry Steve. The pilots know where they dropped us off and when we don't report in on Monday, I'm sure they're all going to come looking for us. How much you want to bet that Natasha is going to try to hit me?"

"I'm not betting on something that we both know is going to happen Tony."

"That's probably a smart thing. Hey Steve?"

"What Tony?"

"How do I know when my marshmallows done?"

Steve looked up at Tony's marshmallow to see if it was a good tasted brown but all he saw was a ball of flames on his stick.

"Tony! It's supposed to be a nice toasted brown not a piece of coal! You blow it out when it catches on fire."

"Oh. But I don't want to cook another one. My arm hurts from holding the stick up. All I wanted was a freaking s'more."

Steve stared at Tony in amusement, for a genius he wasn't smart all the time. Steve looked at his perfectly caramel brown roasted marshmallow and back at Tony. He sighed than handed his stick over to Tony.

"Here, take mine."

Tony looked at him in surprise than smiled, not a grin or an arrogant smile but a real smile, the one's he saved especially for Steve.

"You, Steve Rogers, are the best ever. Like, I'm talking about EVER."

Tony took the marshmallow and shoved it between two chocolate covered graham crackers. He looked at the s'more reverently before he took his first bite. He moaned at the taste and shoved the rest of the s'more into his mouth.

"Oh my god, this is so good. Steve why am I just now discovering s'mores? Why have I been deprived of this sugary goodness?"

Steve just laughed at him and the fact that he had marshmallow around his mouth. He laid back against the grass and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds or pollution of the city to block out the stars and the sky was littered with tiny lights. He breathed in a large gulp of air and let it out noisily. Though it was night, the air was still warm against his skin and there was no wind to make him chilly. He felt Tony lay next to him but he didn't look over at him, he just continued to look up at the stars.

"What'cha thinking, Cap?"

"About today."

Tony didn't say anything back to Steve, he just waited for Steve to elaborate. They laid next to each other for a while before Steve continued.

"I honestly thought today was going to pretty bad. We got lost in the woods, and we don't even know what state we're in. You've never been camping before, and I'm pretty sure these woods aren't the safest place to be without some kind of protection but it's not so bad. No city noise, no missions, no confusing 21st century technology, it's nice."

"See, my spontaneous camping trip ideas are awesome."

"Uh huh Tony."

They sat out in the clearing for hours before they finally went into the tent. The air was still warm so they left the sleeping bags open. The top of the tent was uncovered and the sky was visible from where Steve was laying. He didn't sleep as much as he use to so he just laid there.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"I really like camping with you."

"I really like camping with you too, Tony."


End file.
